


Beauty and the Beast

by nanokorea



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, CP Agent!Mingyu, Crossdressing, M/M, Mingyu is older than Wonwoo, One Piece AU, Revolutionary!Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanokorea/pseuds/nanokorea
Summary: There are many things Wonwoo would've expected from his current mission but getting nailed by the enemy was definitely not one of them.





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing with this idea for so long and now managed to finish it. If you're not familiar with the One Piece world, I suggest you look it up as some things might be confusing.
> 
> Also, I'm taking a break from the main story but hopefully this small piece will keep you entertained for a while.

 

It's a pretty normal day for Wonwoo; a mission given by Seungcheol to only him which includes going undercover. Now, that's nothing new, quite the opposite but this time it requires him to wear a dress and a  _wig_ , which results in a very displeasing grunt and a few scratches on Seungcheol's arms as Wonwoo tries to run away. His attempt to flee is fruitless in the end, as his boss is a very strong man, keeping Wonwoo on the spot with so little effort. The younger boy stills for a moment, eyeing his boss with wary.

"Since you were against Seungkwan's help, you have to put these on. You'll deceive the men if you try a little harder," Seungcheol says off matter, holding Wonwoo's wrists tight. "Getting info from them will be a piece of cake if you improve your seducing techniques, no doubt about it." He tries to reassure him but Wonwoo's eyes are still open wide, cheeks blushing madly at the box put on Seungcheol's desk. "I'll help you put them on if you're uncomfortable with the girls doing it."

Wonwoo's eyes widen even more at the offer. The sole image of the man helping him get into the dress is embarrassing more than enough.

The blond goes red in the face.

"No! No way in hell... I'll do it myself," he whispers, head hung low in defeat. It's occurred to him now that the guys recommended him so the most embarrassing mission got into his hands. Seungcheol looks all serious though, which doesn't help the blond at all. That means the mission is important so backing out isn't an option. Seungcheol's face says so. Wonwoo wonders if it's some sort of punishment for those years of his selfishness and doing things on his own.

Reluctantly, he stretches out for the box and without even opening the cover takes it. "I have to investigate the group that deals with guns sold on the black market?" He asks, facing his boss at last. He receives a nod from the other.

"It's being dealt with on a distant island but they check every man that lands on there, whilst the disguise. They let women pass for obvious reasons," he sighs.

Wonwoo gulps. He knows all too well.

"Prostitution," he says in a quiet voice. It's to be expected though.

His boss hums in response.

"Precisely. The dress and wig guarantee you a safe landing but since you're also pretty you might get involved with pimps if you're not careful enough. I just need you to locate the warehouse where they harbor their weapons, take evidence and destroy it, nothing more," his boss explains and hands Wonwoo a vivre card. "I have someone to look after things there but they're not skilled in combat like you; that's why I need your strength and help them out."

"Do I have to fight dressed as a woman, too?" The blond asks bitterly.

Seungcheol hides his chuckle behind his hand.

"That's up to you, just don't blow your cover." He returns to sit at his desk, shuffling with a stash of papers in preparation for the upcoming meeting. It's a silent command to leave. Wonwoo nods wordlessly and exits the room.

 

*****

 

If he knew beforehand things would've come to this, he would've joined Soonyoung on his mission rather than living this nightmare. Wonwoo is now at the port waiting for the ship, a bag hung over his shoulder where he's put all the spare clothes and other girl stuff. Momo's eyes were shining like the biggest stars in the universe when she found out yesterday. It was utterly devastating and Wonwoo was embarrassed as he was being told how to apply a decent make-up and dress himself up. He also got a quick lecture about behaving like a girl but he's fallen asleep halfway through it. The place where Momo has hit him still hurts.

"This is ridiculous," he thinks to himself, avoiding any contact with strangers. He feels curious eyes on him the entire time he's waiting at the port and it makes his skin crawl. Adjusting his dress a little, he quietly sits on the empty bench when the ship finally anchors.

There aren't many people headed the same direction as him and Wonwoo feels a little relieved. He has to practice his acting so he's been inside his room for most of the time. Some men try to talk to him but he politely refuses their offers one after another. It's a bit surprising everyone is buying his disguise and hasn't questioned him one bit.

As they reach the destination though, he notices men in uniforms staying in line at the port checking the newcomers thoroughly, taking their time with interrogating the men. One of those officers immediately catches sight of Wonwoo and approaches him with sharp eyes scanning him from head to toe. The blond doesn't even sport a sweat. He turns his head to the side, trying to look bashful.

_Time to get to work, Jeon._

"Visiting for the first time?" A question slips through the officer, his eyes shamelessly resting on Wonwoo's legs. Unsettling. Creepy.

"Is it that obvious?" Wonwoo tries to make his voice as cute as possible and nods, his wig bouncing a little. It seems the man took the bait. What a fool.

"Ah! It's okay, there's nothing to worry about! Well, as long as you're cautious and don't fall into a trap, you should be okay. Just be careful- pretty girls like you are an easy target." A warning. The man smiles widely upon seeing him act embarrassed and makes a way for him to pass.

"Thank you, sir!" Wonwoo arches his back in a perfect bow and quickly disappears into the crowd so he doesn't get followed. It's really uncomfortable. The wig is too long for his comfort. Having long hair isn't something he's used to. And he fears a sudden wind would lift his frilly skirt and expose him in the worst way possible. It's partially because of the girl's underwear he's put on that day.

_It's all Momo's fault._

Those curious looks follow him all the way to the restaurant where he's supposed to meet with his contact. The blond just now understands how much of the hard stuff women have to live through. Getting cat-called makes Wonwoo's skin crawl. Good thing the meeting place is a few steps away so he can slip inside and wait somewhere dark where he doesn't attract attention.

The restaurant is unusually quiet for looking so gracious on the outside. The atmosphere is nice though; there's only a woman behind the bar and two men- probably customers. They're minding their business and don't notice Wonwoo's skirt dancing waves past them. Maybe he can actually take a break for once. At least that's what he thinks before the woman slides a paper with a written note his way.

 _What should I call you?_  It says and Wonwoo instinctively takes out the vivre card. It's pointing right at the bartender.

"Wonhee is fine," he whispers the code name and gives a hand to shake.

The woman laughs and accepts the hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Nayeon." She looks at Wonwoo with more intensity and then smiles. "Awesome disguise by the way; I almost took the bait. Want a drink?" An offer the blond can't refuse.

"A glass of water would be nice, thanks," he nods, adjusting the wig a little. It's exhausting wearing it in a hot weather and he can't stop playing with the hair. Annoying. Momo must be laughing her butt off somewhere now, he's sure.

"Well, since you're here that means we'll finally get rid of that filthy gun business bringing so many dangerous guys on our island, right?" Nayeon whispers her relief.

"I guess? Seungcheol hyung told me to stop the illegal thing which should be the Government's job in the first place but we can't have everything, huh?" Wonwoo shrugs and takes a long sip.

The woman sighs.

"It's sad but true. Commoners like me can't do anything about it but I'll help you as much as I can." She sounds determined.

"Thanks."

"But now you should change into something less attraction-luring," she changes the topic and grins, making Wonwoo raise a brow. "To get the intel, working here is the best option; I got permission from Seungcheol, so you should hurry and change your clothes. I've already prepared a room for you, it's right there, up the stairs," Nayeon points at the back. Wonwoo doesn't even have time to complain before he's brought to the back, an apron in his hands.

 _This will be a long mission,_  he sighs and goes to his room.

When he comes back an hour later, the restaurant is already gaining guests, making it a bit easier for the blond to get some info. Nayeon has already handed him plates and number of tables for the orders. Even though the mission is supposed to be relatively easy, Wonwoo knows already he's going to be tired at the end of the day.

"I thought the apron would outshine your dress- which seriously suits you by the way," Nayeon huffs almost disappointed, "but it doesn't work; you still stand out too much," she sighs. "Now there's a higher chance you'll be targeted by perverts. I'm sorry."

Wonwoo shakes his head. "It's not your fault, you're not the one who chose them," he smiles and gets to work.

Nayeon hums at that. Really, that boy has some serious guts, to set foot on this land dressed as a woman.

Getting some useful information from the customers proves to be rather difficult. Much more difficult than he expects. The guests are mostly men and they all try to flirt with Wonwoo. One has even enough guts to ask him for a fuck and it takes all of Wonwoo's willpower not to bang his ugly head on the table. He endures the question with a fake smile.

"I'm sorry, sir but I already have a boyfriend," he tries to make a cute face, his toes curling up from the cringe he's experiencing. This acting will probably get him into his grave. The man laughs it off, slapping the blond's butt playfully. Wonwoo grits his teeth and fakes another smile. No way in hell he's getting info from perverts like him.

Unfortunately, as half of the customers consist of handsy molesters, there's nothing much Wonwoo can take the notes of. It doesn't bring him closer of knowing his targets' whereabouts. And there's not much time left before the guns get distributed to other countries.

He needs to hurry.

  
Two days later though, a certain guy happens to come to eat into Nayeon's restaurant. He takes a seat in the darkest corner next to a man who's been eyeing Wonwoo all day. It's nothing unusual but as Wonwoo makes his way to take his order, his heart stops beating for a brief moment upon seeing the guest's face nice and clear.

_What the hell is he doing here?!_

Wonwoo pales at the sight of Kim Mingyu taking off the jacket of his suit and lifting his head to give the blond a piercing look. That has to be some kind of a bad dream. There's no way Cipher Pol knows of his movements. He's sure no one followed him. God, what should he do?

Surprisingly, it's Mingyu who breaks the unnerving silence between them.

"I'd like a bottle of your best wine, please," he says completely unbothered after reading the menu. He acts so casually and Wonwoo takes it as a hint to act the same. He notes the order down and smiles at him despite the mental cringe-fest happening inside his body while doing so.

"Anything else, sir?" He asks cutely, getting a raised brow from Mingyu. His eyes are missing that aggressive glint in them the Revolutionary has been used to seeing. They still pierce through his skin like a needle, though.

"That's all for now, thank you," is the polite answer.

 _How weird,_  Wonwoo thinks. Doesn't Mingyu recognize him? He seemed perceptive the last time he fought him. But the intense stare his eyes are giving him must've meant he knows. Wonwoo is in deep shit either way.

"Please don't notice," the blond prays to God as he goes to get the wine.

Nayeon is satisfied with how Wonwoo's taking the waitress' job seriously; no wonder Seungcheol cherishes the boy so much. He's dedicated to his work, maybe a bit too much but he still managed to get some info from the pervy old men while being all cute and pretty. The night is packed with customers she would rather kick out since they're most likely to harass her new 'waitress in disguise'. Wonwoo's strapless dress is making it impossible for anyone to just focus on their food and not to look at least once at the beauty. Really, of all colors, the young one had to choose red.

"One bottle of the best wine for table six," Wonwoo mumbles, distressed. Nayeon hands him the bottle, an exclusive brand too expensive for a commoner to afford but judging from the customer's look he isn't exactly one. For some reason the blond is quieter than usual, his cheeriness suddenly gone. Is something wrong?

"You okay?" She asks, worried.

"Ah yes, fine. Everything's fine, don't worry. I'll get him his order and hopefully more info out of him. He looks like he knows something important." Wonwoo's smile is strained before he heads back. It looks like he was about to say something before leaving but swallowed the words in his throat. Something must've happened.

"Thank you for waiting, sir~. Here's your wine." Wonwoo nearly smashes it down but controls himself and smiles instead. "Please don't hesitate to call if you want something to eat- the fried chicken here tastes especially good!" He offers, feeling ashamed of himself. Behaving like a stupid girl in front of the enemy is the number one on his 'embarrassing things ever done' list.

Mingyu looks at him and Wonwoo just then notices the smug grin forming in the corners of his lips. Bastard. He recognized him after all.

"Is something wrong, sir?" He asks with an innocent flutter of his eyelashes. Mingyu remains silent for a second and then opens his mouth to answer but is shut down completely by a man from the next table. It's the same guy that was offering Wonwoo a one night stand.

"Wonhee! My sweet little baby girl, you're taking too long chit-chatting with that guy but what about me, hm? I want to talk to you, too," he sulks, tugging at Wonwoo's skirt which is getting on the boy's nerves. Honestly, this man has never enough.

Mingyu's eyes go dark.

"If you order a bottle of the best wine too, I might consider it," Wonwoo turns to him and fakes a smile. "Special order- special treatment," he sing-songs cheerfully.

"Oh? Is that so? Does that mean if I order something special I'll get to sleep with you as a special treatment, too?" He blurts out loudly. 

The restaurant goes silent, eyes fixed on Wonwoo. Everyone seems to be waiting for his reaction and if he could he'd crush the perv's skull. But he can't and that's why he has to improvise to get out of the situation.

"I'm sorry but that's impossible as I already have a boyfriend, remember?" He tries to sound calm but it's hard.

The man shakes his head, suddenly getting up and looking at Wonwoo, whispering: 'he doesn't have to know, right? It would be our secret~,' he puts his hand around his waist, pulling him closer. Wonwoo's patience is wearing thin. The guy is pushing himself on him, giving him a filthy look. If not for someone's hand reaching out and freeing him from the pervert's grasp, Wonwoo might've snapped and blown his cover. He gets out of the ugly situation just to dive straight into another. The hand that saved him is Mingyu's and it doesn't seem it's going to let go of his waist soon. The raven holds him tight to his side, almost possessively; giving the molester a nasty glare.

"Please don't make such ridiculous offers to my girlfriend unless you want to get hospitalized with fractured bones," he barks at the stranger, lifting a finger warningly. Wonwoo goes rigid in Mingyu's hold, still processing the word  _girlfriend_  in his brain. What was that just now? He wonders. Is he being saved right now? He shakes his head, side-eyeing Mingyu a little. And then he notices the other's finger pointing directly at the molester. That's a bad sign. It might look like a mere warning but Wonwoo knows the raven is serious; his finger can pierce through flesh if meaning to cause harm and Mingyu does mean it at this moment. The customers can all feel the murderous aura hugging the CP agent like an invisible cloak.

"Ha! Don't tell me you're gonna hit me with just a  _finger_! Are you serious? That's so stupid!" The man laughs mockingly.

Mingyu's brow twitches.

"You're the one who's stupid for making such bold moves on my woman," he growls lowly in his throat. "Now you will end up with a hole in your head," he adds, moving his finger towards the man. Wonwoo stops him in time by quickly getting a hold of his wrist.

"Don't do it, you'll kill him!" He whispers in a worry, eyes wide. Mingyu snarls at him, clearly not satisfied. The tight grip Wonwoo has on his wrist keeps him still in his seat.

The molester plays dirty, though and not wanting the opportunity to slip away, he attempts to attack Mingyu while he's not paying enough attention.

"You're so lame! A coward!" He laughs with a fist aimed at the raven.

"Shut your damn mouth you ugly fuck!" A sudden scream echoes through the room as Nayeon's own fist sends the pervert flying. He hits the table across the room, scaring the guests away. Wonwoo lets out a surprised yelp but immediately seals his mouth shut. Seungcheol did tell him the contact wasn't much capable in fighting but judging from the punch he's been a witness of just a moment ago proves him otherwise. The woman can break walls with that fist.

"I always knew that but holy shit, women are scary," Wonwoo breathes out, shaken. He hears a scoff beside him and he realizes the possessive hand is still there, holding his waist. It looks like Nayeon is dealing with that pain in the ass on her own so now is the best chance to settle things with Mingyu alone.

"It's never good for business if the owner beats up a customer but the bastard deserved it," the raven nods, his hand backing off of Wonwoo's waist. "Since things are settled, let me enjoy your best wine,  _Wonhee_ ," he says the name in a lazy manner, pissing the blond off.

Like hell things are settled.

"Oh no, we still need to talk," Wonwoo shoots him a nasty glare. "I can't let you ruin my mission just like that."

Mingyu looks at the blond, amused.

"Well, since you're so persistent, I'm willing to stay until your shift ends," he says nonchalantly and takes a sip. Wonwoo wants to punch him, too. Acting all high and mighty now- what a jerk.

The blond walks away, pissed. Really, how much confidence does that man possess?

By the time he reaches the bar to get the alcohol for some guests, Nayeon is already back, the knuckles on her fist painted red, making Wonwoo a little proud because the bastard got what he deserved but also a bit worried about the customers dining here. He notices all the worrying was for nothing as the guests have returned to their idle chit-chatting.

"Sorry for the scene but I had to remind Iason that harassing my employees is off-limits. He won't be eating here for some time, don't worry." A long sigh escapes Nayeon's lips as she washes her dirtied hand.

"Ah no, that's okay," Wonwoo blurts out hurriedly, tugging at the fake hair. "You were awesome by the way, nice punch," he grins. There's a slight blush on Nayeon's cheeks but she brushes him off with a sweep of her hand.

"Thanks."

 

It's nearly past midnight when Nayeon closes the restaurant. It seems people have been scared of that Iason guy a bit because after the ban many guests have appeared to dine here, men bringing their wives and girlfriends. No wonder women don't hang out in here because of that pervert. Nayeon looks extremely happy this evening, humming a song under her breath as she washes the cups. Wonwoo might share her happiness if not for a certain man occupying the table in the dark corner of the restaurant.  
Mingyu has been waiting diligently until the blond's shift has ended, ordering different kinds of sweets to snack on while observing Wonwoo silently.

"What do you intend to do now?" The raven asks once they're outside the restaurant, following Wonwoo quietly. He's being led to a deserted alley, it's dark but nobody is there, making it an ideal spot for a little interrogation.

"That's my line." The blond suddenly turns to face him.

"I'm not here on anyone's order but mine if that's what you want to know," the older man shrugs. "I guess it's hard to believe it but I'm here on a vacation, actually." Mingyu sounds serious but mocking at the same time as if making fool of the other. "But you're here to work, right? Since you're undercover it means you're going to destroy that warehouse full of illegal guns," Mingyu guesses, lips forming into a smirk when Wonwoo averts his eyes, proving him right. Well, gathering intel from the folks in the restaurant was useless as the one who probably holds the most valuable info is his nemesis here. How laughable.

Wonwoo takes a moment to check the elegant and most likely expensive as hell suit the tall man is wearing and scoffs.

"Yeah, doesn't really seem like you're taking one." He points at the outfit, the white fabric bright in the dark.

"Are we going to argue about my taste in clothes here or you're not interested in the warehouse at all? Because by the look of things, it seems you could use some help." That and a smirk is all he gets from Mingyu who stands tall and uncomfortably close to Wonwoo. He didn't even notice how close he's gotten. And the cockiness in his voice, ugh-

 _Oh,_  how that man makes his blood boil with anger.

"I don't give a damn about your clothes. You're more than aware about the illegal business going on here yet all you do is sit on your ass and sip on wine. I guess knowing about the gun dealing and doing nothing to prevent innocents being killed by them is part of the Government dog's job," the blond hisses with spite. "You officers are all so pretentious."

Mingyu's eye twitches. He's used to hearing the Revolutionaries spit out words like that at him all the time but this feels different now. Maybe because he's on his own, with no orders to follow and with good intentions regarding this town and the illegal business. Still, the disgust the little Revolutionary addresses him with stirs him up in the most twisted way. The defiance in Wonwoo's eyes is arousing just as his deliciously looking flesh.

Suddenly, it's hard to control the inner beast within him.

"No one is innocent in this world, not anymore," Mingyu decides to say, closing the distance between them. Wonwoo takes a cautious step back until he hits the wall behind him.

"You just seek blood, something you can kill," the blond fires back, lifting his head a bit to look Mingyu in the eyes. "Your sense of Just is as twisted as your heart- it'll surely kill you one day." Wonwoo keeps maintaining eye contact, sticking himself more to the wall. Mingyu is uncomfortably close. His arm reaches up to rest on the wall beside Wonwoo's head, trapping him there like a rabbit.

With no chance to escape.

"It's only natural- I'm a carnivore, after all." His teeth come out and Wonwoo actually shivers at the sight. The position he's currently in is uncomfortable and he doesn't seem to find an option to get out.  _Or maybe he doesn't want to._    
Mingyu is dangerously close to his face, pushing his body on his, noses almost touching. And then he  _growls_  in a deep voice. "Now, I couldn't care less about you and your mission but you know," he lowers his eyes and licks his lips, "the color of your dress just happens to be my favorite and I haven't had a nice  _meal_  in a while."

A mere whisper and Wonwoo feels weak in the knees. They say Zoan types are especially wary of the emotions caused in their opponents, overly perceptive but no one has ever mentioned you can get aroused by the threatening aura of the users. That has to be some kind of a joke. But it's not, sadly for Wonwoo.

Mingyu grabs his wrists, lifting his arms above his head and pushes a knee between the blond's legs, spreading them to his like. Wonwoo is powerless against him. His body refuses to cooperate. No one has mentioned he would have to deal with a wild beast because the low growl Mingyu just lets out doesn't sound human at all. It looks like he might transform at any moment, making it even harder for Wonwoo to escape the hungry vibes. Suddenly, his mission has gotten really hard to finish and he isn't even in the middle of finishing.

That's just great.

"Surely it's not just the color of my dress that pulled the trigger." The blond manages to make a snarky comment despite his shaky voice. His legs feel like jello, knees bending slowly as he arches his back from the pressure Mingyu is creating with all his weight.

A feral grin is his answer. Mingyu's teeth shine in the dark, ready to bite flesh and Wonwoo almost bares his neck in submission at him. Almost. He regains senses just in time, successfully dodging Mingyu's attempt to mark him. He has to put all of his strength to rise against him while trying to free his hands by pulling them down and squirming. His wig is barely holding still on his head. It seems amusing to Mingyu, though. Seeing such desperate actions from a Revolutionary is something he can never get tired of. Especially the one with delicious looking flesh.

"Well, I don't plan on getting marked by an enemy so," Wonwoo takes a deep breath, "let me go. Please." He pleads but his eyes are looking for a fight. The thrashing is useless and he can't concentrate enough to activate his haki, thanks to his damned hormones. It's funny how a mere aura of a person can make him into a bitch in heat. 

_Hell, he's not even one to begin with._

Mingyu holds the power of the fruit but it's the first time it leaves Wonwoo feeling like this.

_Aroused._

It's never happened during their fights. Maybe the sexual tension has been there all the time, he just didn't notice. Still, he's not going to give up so easily. He'll try to plead and then find an opening, catch the man off guard and with a bit of luck, free himself.

Mingyu barks a laugh.

"Nice attempt but I think I'll pass- I'm hungry and you make a great meal." His leg, still in between Wonwoo's spread thighs tease a bit, forcing a frustrated sigh out of the blond. "I might help you with the gun dealers if you let me eat you." Mingyu's eyes are glowing like tiny moons as his grin grows bigger. He looks like a Cheshire cat when he's clearly far from that and Wonwoo might have laughed but the situation he's in now doesn't allow it.

"I can't deal with them when I'm eaten, though," he points out.

"I didn't mean it literally," Mingyu smiles at the serious look framing his prey. "Let me rephrase it, then." His face gets closer to Wonwoo's again, eyes darting to his neck for a brief moment. "I want to fuck you." And in the split of seconds, before Wonwoo can even notice, Mingyu bares his teeth and bites the naked skin near the jugular on his neck. He bites deep, sending shivers down the blond's body. Wonwoo's knees finally give up and the pained moan that gets past his lips is worth all the money in the world.  
Such music to the ears, Mingyu thinks as he tastes iron on the tip of his tongue. If he bites harder, he might rip off his skin and leave a bitter wound. He would like that.

"No," Wonwoo breathes out, "it's impossible-just stop." He turns to look at him, pride shattered like glass as he whispers a weak plea. His hands are still trapped, leaving no space for a fight. It's obvious the hormones almost took over his body- something Wonwoo tried to overcome but it's useless. His pride has been thrown out a window leaving him defenseless with no room for a fight. Nor with his fists nor with words. The dress starts to itch so as the annoying wig. He feels weak and part of him really wants to take on Mingyu's offer but the other one that's rational keeps refusing. Would he really throw his morals away for the sake of a successful mission?  
Wonwoo's brain might stop functioning if he keeps the inner war within himself. Humiliating himself didn't help him in the slightest. He's too weak to fight back. Guess all he can do now is to let the Government beast have his way with him.

Completing the mission is the priority, after all. Even if it means abandoning his morals.

"I'm not letting you go, not when your body is so eager," Mingyu whispers in between licks on the soft skin. He keeps teasing the younger through the light fabric of his dress, making him press his thighs tightly around his knee. It's all too arousing, seeing the always proud Revolutionary dressed as a woman writhing under slight touches of just a tongue and slight body contact- it satisfies his ego to some extent but to satisfy it fully he needs to make the blond his. Bury himself deep and leave markings all over his body.  
"It seems you've already decided to accept the offer though," a grin forms in the corners of Mingyu's lips.

He hears a scoff.

"I won't let you unless it's on the bed." Wonwoo's eyes are defiant, shining with anger. His pride is still not broken, at least not fully. But it will eventually break sooner or later, Mingyu is sure.

A hotel then. There's one downtown. It's nearby but he has to make sure the little Revolutionary won't try to kill him. One look below him is enough proof the boy won't do anything harmful other than to himself. His hormones have taken full control over his body and he's no longer trying to resist.

_Good._

Mingyu lifts Wonwoo so he can stand his ground. His knees feel so weak he has to lean on the raven for support.

"I'm going to church after all this is done," the blond mutters bitterly and adjusts his wig. His dress is wrinkled, Nayeon will surely notice. "I'm expecting your full cooperation with handling the warehouse," he glares at the taller man, ignoring the pain from Mingyu's possessive grip on his waist.

"Precisely."

It's hard for the younger to believe the man, yet what else he can do in this situation than to rely on his enemy. Wonwoo is on edge- weak because his body decided to betray him. Something that doesn't happen often. But now it does and it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. He has to lean on Mingyu a bit more, clinging like a child to their parent. His legs are about to give up but he's held firmly by an arm around his waist, helping him walk. Nothing can describe how humiliating the blond is feeling at this moment. What's worse, his arousal keeps growing bit by bit, making Wonwoo's head dizzy and not focused at all. That's a problem; he's more vulnerable that way, a perfect target for taking advantage of.

It's embarrassing.

"Are we here yet?" He manages to breathe out, voice low. Mingyu then glances down at him, a smile forming in the corners of his mouth.

"We will be in a moment. I see their sign."

It doesn't take long before they reach the fancy building- it can't be seen in the dim light of the lamps but it holds the sign hotels usually have stuck above their main doors. Except this one has a very red and very bright neon sign that's emitting a very  _lovely_  aura. Wonwoo fails to notice he's just walked into a love hotel. He's too unfocused to bother anyway.

Mingyu leads his companion inside to book a room for the night. He has to do it quickly as the male guests seated nearby the reception desk eye the blond curiously. Even the receptionist can't resist and takes a look. Mingyu expects as much- the younger is passing for a woman too great; beautiful and blushing, like a porcelain doll. Wonwoo feels nervous though; those hungry eyes keep following him again, much to his discomfort.

"I won't let them have you," Mingyu says in a possessive manner as he takes the key, loud enough for the men to hear. They avert their eyes in shame but as the couple is out of their vision, a debate starts between them.

Wonwoo can't hear them anymore as he's being led to the stairs. Their room is on the third floor so it takes some time before they get there. Mingyu doesn't waste time, pushing the younger man inside the dim litted room once they reach their destination. Wonwoo is too overwhelmed to care; he lets himself being manhandled, pushed against the wall because someone is too hasty. Obviously. His wig is being forcefully taken off- something that he can't oversee. Seungkwan might grill him if he brings home the wig dirty. It's not worth the risk. So he takes the wig from Mingyu's hands and puts it on the nearest drawer as gently as possible. His honey-blond locks stick in every direction, tousled like he's just woken up but Mingyu seems not to mind that much, immediately latching onto the exposed collarbone, biting at the reddened skin, tongue soothing the pain afterward. Wonwoo is a panting mess by now; cheeks dusted pink and body weak, completely submissive to the hungry beast that's about to devour him whole. He grips at the hard muscle of Mingyu's biceps the best he can, holding back any sound that might come out embarrassing. He finds himself fail quite quickly as the fingers on his back begin to trail up his spine, in search of the zipper that holds his dress together. Wonwoo shivers at the contact and bites his lip when the sound of the zipper going down reaches his ears, and then the low growl leaving Mingyu's lips as with the help of the older man's hands the dress comes down completely. The pretty attire ends up crumbled around Wonwoo's ankles, leaving the Revolutionary stripped bare for Mingyu to devour.

Despite the warmth radiating from the both of them, Wonwoo feels goosebumps rise on his skin as both Mingyu's big, yet cold hands travel up his thighs, stopping only at the white lace of Wonwoo's underwear. The panties are soft to touch, Mingyu's growl goes feral as he glances down in between the younger's legs and then up to see the prettiest blush marring the other's cheeks. Wonwoo really does look like a living doll.

He can't wait to break him apart.

A chuckle slips through the older man's lips before they're back on the naked skin, sucking and licking. Wonwoo is still pinned to the wall, shuddering from the cold and the touches on his body. It's overwhelming; the pain mixing in with the heat of pleasure Mingyu's tongue keeps on applying. His teeth are sharp like a razor, digging deep into the unmarred skin only leaving it marked and angry red, pulsing. Wonwoo has never experienced something feral like this, not from his partner at least; he's used to being treated gently, the endless encounters with his boss being the proof of it. The sudden pressure is nice though, leaving him panting, and his arousal aching for attention. The silken lace is itchy against the sensitive skin of his cock, forcing Wonwoo to seek some friction, anything, just to reach the release. Unconsciously, he runs his fingers through Mingyu's dark and surprisingly soft locks, bringing him closer. Despite being busy marking his territory with bruises on the milky skin, Mingyu lifts his knee and pushes it in between Wonwoo's legs, growling slightly when the boy starts humping his thigh in a desperate attempt to get some friction.

"Who's the impatient one now, huh?" Mingyu mouths against the pale neck and gives the little bottom a light squeeze. It's soft yet firm. He likes the feeling. And he wants more.

Wonwoo tugs at Mingyu's hair harder. His breath hitches when he feels warm, big hands part his cheeks to let the fingers in. Mingyu manages to get close to the rim, almost pushing a finger inside to explore but is stopped abruptly by the trembling tone of Wonwoo's voice.

"The bed," the younger chokes back a moan, "fuck me on the bed."

A new wave of excitement rushes over Mingyu's spine, the animalistic side taking control over him. It's actually the first time he hears the young one swear and the curse word never turned him on more than it does now.

"Quite old-fashioned, aren't we?" He can't help but tease.

A hiss breaks free when Wonwoo tugs at his hair a bit more harshly. "Shut up."

He's becoming feisty.

Mingyu sucks a particularly large hickey on the protruding collarbone, his teeth sinking in to leave a mark before he spins Wonwoo around and make him stumble backward, toward the bed. His hands don't leave their place on the asscheeks, only squeeze the soft flesh harder until his nails draw red marks all over. Wonwoo bites his lip and slides his hands down Mingyu's arms, a very displeasing grunt getting out when he realizes the older man is still fully clothed.

"Take it off." Wonwoo tugs at the hem of the white dress shirt, whining. It's unfair he's the only one stripped bare, well,  _almost_ \- the panties still preserve some modesty for his private parts but considering how the thick fingers keep on playing with the silken fabric, it's not going to be there for much longer.

Not waiting for the other man to submit to his request, Wonwoo hastily reaches for the buttons of Mingyu's dress shirt, popping them open one by one. He manages to take the shirt off before his back hits the bed and Mingyu hovers over him, pinning him down. With the change in position, it leaves better access to mark Wonwoo's body. The older man keeps on attacking the pale flesh with bites and licks, grinning at how easy was to get the young one lie down on the bed and part his legs wide enough for him to settle in between them. Mingyu continues with his ministrations, slow yet aggressive, tasting every little inch of his meal. He savors everything. When he gets low enough and his tongue circles around the perky nipple, Wonwoo stiffens for a moment before a needy whine gets past his lips. The sheer sound of that deep voice raising in pitch is so arousing that it's becoming a hassle for his pants to contain the straining hard-on. It doesn't help as Wonwoo, while having his body played with like that, unconsciously wraps his legs around Mingyu's waist, bringing him closer. His little cock, still covered in the silk, brushes over the toned muscles of Mingyu's stomach at one point and he gasps out a breathy moan, hands reaching up to grip at Mingyu's hair. The tongue is hot on his body, and he needs friction so bad. The older man is taking too long, playing with his nipples until they're angry red and hurting from the teeth marks. It drives Wonwoo mad.  


Despite his behavior from earlier, Mingyu is oddly patient with him now, taking things slow. While the thought is sweet, Wonwoo doesn't really need gentle treatment, not now and especially not from a man that's supposed to be his enemy.

His grip on Mingyu's hair loosens.

"Skip the foreplay and fuck me, you ass." Wonwoo says the best he can through the wave of pleasure tingling inside him. He can't take it anymore.

Something animalistic flashes across Mingyu's eyes and his grin grows bigger. His little ministrations stop and soon his hands are on both sides of the slim waist, caressing the soft skin before he manhandles the boy and turns him over so he ends up on all fours, ass up.

Wonwoo doesn't have time to protest, it happens so quickly; big hands on his hips making the silken panties slide down his thighs until they end up crumbled around his knees, leaving him bare for the other to devour. Unconsciously, he spreads his legs for Mingyu, just so he can get to work and be over with it. Wonwoo braces himself for the pain because the man has some thick fingers; that is if he decides to prepare him at all, but he finds out pretty quickly it's not just fingers that push past his rim.

A breathy moan that slips out is covered by the pillow. Wonwoo is thankful for the position, although humiliating but not as much as if he were on his back, facing the man.

It's okay. He can take it like that.

"You've played with yourself before, hm?" Mingyu asks in between licks on the rim his fingers hold open. "Or maybe someone else has?" He adds as he goes in deeper.

"Ahh, it's- it's both." The younger stutters in response, trying not to sob into his pillow because the feeling is so good.

He hears Mingyu purr.

"Naughty boy."

Wonwoo nearly whimpers when he feels the soft meat spreading him open, cheeks flaring red when the obscene, loud slurps from behind reach his ears. Mingyu's tongue is hot around his walls, exploring the inside with so much skill it leaves Wonwoo panting against the sheets, fighting the urge to thrust back. The man is patient and slow, contrary to what he would expect from someone like Mingyu and it confuses him. Nevertheless, he enjoys the feeling of being penetrated like this; Mingyu's tongue inside him while his fingers play with the rim.

Wonwoo might come untouched just from a tongue alone.

He tries to reach in between his legs to help himself because while the pressure is really nice, his pride doesn't want to give Mingyu the satisfaction of seeing him like this; messy and panting just from having a damn tongue and oh,  _three fingers_ , inside him.

Wonwoo gasps into the pillow, losing his grip on his own cock as the tongue delves in deeper, the furthest it can reach and manages to hit the right spot at some point. There's a shift behind him and soon he's left clenching on nothing but air as the warmth is gone and leaves him open but empty. He wiggles his ass, silently begging for the tongue to enter him again but Mingyu seems to have other plans.

It should be evident from the clanking sound of a belt undoing and the zipper being pulled down not a second later. Wonwoo, albeit still shaken from the rim job, slowly turns over his shoulder to take a look at the cock.

He nearly chokes.

Mingyu is big. Bigger than anyone he's been with and it's terrifying. It's not even fully erected but God, that's some monstrous cock right here. Wonwoo might get ripped apart but he can't ask the man to take him gently, now, can he?

Of course not.

He'll just take what's given to him like a big boy. He has no choice anyway.

A little whimper gets out of him when he feels the clear liquid of some heavily scented lube coat his rim. The fingers feel nice though, giving a final stretch to his hole before something else goes in and it makes Wonwoo shiver. Mingyu, who's slicking himself up to full hardness now, notices the little sounds coming from the boy and smirks.

"You're so cute."

It just slips out before he can stop himself but the redness going up to Wonwoo's ears and the walls tightening around his fingers only make his mistake worth it. The pale flesh takes on a rosy color down to his neck and it's so endearing in a way that Mingyu considers for a moment to take things slow just so he could enjoy the pretty view for a bit longer. However, his usual patience is totally gone right now, thanks to this little vixen. Mingyu would never say it out loud but Wonwoo  _is_  attractive, always has been; from the encounters on the battlefield covered by blood and dirt, Mingyu's eyes never seemed to leave the pretty boy. He has to admit though, out of all the interactions they've had over the years, this one in particular, is the best. Not every day you get the chance to fuck the Revolutionary boss' best boy; Mingyu considers himself lucky.

Noticing the impatient huffs coming from the boy, Mingyu chuckles lightly and leans in to hover over Wonwoo's back, inhaling in the addictive, fruity scent. His nape is dusted in pink, so cute and unmarred. Mingyu wants to leave a mark there, too. He does so just as he pushes slowly into the tight heat.

"Ah- fuck."

Wonwoo bites his lip so hard it starts bleeding. The stretch hurts, more so because it's been a while but there's also this thing about Mingyu's size. The meat is girthy and long, pushing its way inside really, really slowly and it burns.

Tears start pricking at his eyes he has to shut them so the man doesn't see. Wonwoo grips the sheets tight, holds onto them for dear life as he feels the cock move in and out of him.

"So tight," Mingyu mutters under his breath and places both hands on the slim waist. He doesn't pull out, just waits for the boy to adjust. It might take a while.

Wonwoo knows he should loosen up but it's a hard task since the only thing he can think about right now is for Seungcheol to never find out about this. He hears a shift behind him and then the pressure of Mingyu's weight on his back.

"Relax, kitten."

Kisses light as a feather keep on peppering the place on his nape, then trail down his spine and up again. It's soothing and Wonwoo forgets for a moment who he is with and sighs in content. The pet name he's been just called with seems to do the trick, too- his body visibly relaxes, and Mingyu, noticing that smiles into the flushed skin and starts moving again.

Slowly at first but when it's too much he picks up a pace, holding Wonwoo by the hips, listening to the little whimpers as at one point, he manages to brush over the bundles of nerves.

"More," the boy demands with a shaky breath, clenching around the cock, "give me more."  
He mewls this time, lips swollen and bloody red as he turns over his shoulder to make Mingyu  _understand_  and he looks so, so pretty, there's nothing he can do than comply to the demand.

"Anything for you, princess."

It goes pretty much down from there; having found that special spot that makes Wonwoo writhe and make the prettiest set of sounds, Mingyu doesn't hesitate to strengthen his thrusts; he fucks the boy hard, drawing lines on the skin he grips tight just like the walls surrounding him.

He can tell from the soft moans muffled by the pillow and the angry red of that little cock furiously slapping against the lean abdomen that Wonwoo is enjoying all this, albeit being seemingly too weak to reach his climax with a help of his own hand.

Mingyu finds it oddly arousing. He decides he wants to see the proud little thing come undone just from his cock alone. It won't take long, he knows; just like Wonwoo looks on the verge of climaxing, Mingyu is close to his release, too. It's the way the boy keeps on clenching around him, the shivers going through his body, all flushed pink and glistening in sweat- no wonder Mingyu can't wait any longer to paint his walls with his cum, fill him up until it's leaking down the pale thighs.

The thought powers up his thrusts; they get sloppier each time he pulls out and then slams back in. A familiar feeling settles inside him. Mingyu licks his lips as he gives one more push, strong enough to make Wonwoo's breath hitch before he's filling the tight insides with his cum.

The pressure is too much. Mingyu mutters something behind him, the hold on his hips firm and painful. Wonwoo sobs into the pillow when the hot cum he's filled to the brim with starts leaking out of him, down his trembling thighs. It's the dirtiest thing a man has ever done to him; oddly enough it's the feeling of someone's seed inside him that pushes him over the edge and without even a single pull on his cock, he comes hard with an embarrassingly loud moan.

Wonwoo goes limp under Mingyu, shaky breaths coming out loud and clear as he lifts his head and turns over his shoulder to send something akin to a glare at Mingyu. The blush is high on his cheeks, honey-blond locks messy, bangs sticking to his forehead. The red of his lips contrasts nicely against the paleness of his skin and even though his eyes are still hazy and unfocused, he looks pretty fucked out already.

It's a really nice view.

Mingyu groans, nails digging into the soft flesh under him.

_He's hard again._

Wonwoo huffs out a long sigh, eyes piercing Mingyu's.

"A-are you satisfied now?" He stutters on the words and nearly yelps when Mingyu leans in close enough their noses almost touch, the cock hard against his thigh.

He gulps.

"Ah, we're not done yet, kitten. The night is long and young, after all."

That feral glint is there again, flashing across Mingyu's eyes, his irises turning gold and wild. It's a bad sign. Bad for Wonwoo, at least.

The beast has been unleashed and is ready to eat.

Well, damn.

Wonwoo is not religious but God, he hopes he survives the night.

 

*****

 

It's morning, something around seven if the clock on the nightstand isn't broken and Wonwoo has just woken up with the worst ache in his body and next to a man who's now wide awake and smells really nice. But then he remembers said man is someone who stands on the opposite side of the battlefield and generally is a huge pain the ass (now quite literally) and it all comes back to him. Admittedly, Mingyu is good in that regard, just maybe a bit more aggressive for the younger to handle.

Seriously, what's with that beast's stamina? Wonwoo can't feel his ass.

Curiously, he peeks over at Mingyu who seems to be writing something into a tiny notebook, scribbling in code probably as it's hard to decipher the words. Or maybe it's just that his handwriting is bad.

"Are you not going to kill me?" Wonwoo asks and rolls over to lay on his stomach, a brow raised in question.

Mingyu shoves the notebook into the back pocket of his pants and spares him a look.

"Not now. It wasn't my mission to begin with." Mingyu has the same never-changing poker face, pissing the blond off. More emotion wouldn't harm him, right?

"So the sex was spontaneous on your part?" He asks then, stretching out tired limbs.

It hurts  _everywhere_.

Mingyu clicks his tongue. "I've told you I'm on a vacation, haven't I? Everything I did was purely on a whim. And I don't regret it in the slightest." His lips curve into a tiny smile and for once, it looks genuine. Wonwoo nearly chokes at the sight. "You were surprisingly tight, though; no women I've slept with felt like this."

Wonwoo's cheeks gain a crimson color and he has to hide his face in a pillow. Of course he was tight, it  _has_  been a long time.

God, that's embarrassing.

"Straight forward, aren't we?" He mumbles, face turning at Mingyu. Honestly, he doesn't understand the man. Making him feel good even though they're enemies just doesn't make sense. Wonwoo should probably stop digging into things during their pillow talk. Focusing on his work now sounds more of a better idea, after all. Even though their different ideals were the reason that led to the angsty sex in the first place. That and the unresolved sexual tension which is now somewhat resolved (at the price of the post-sex soreness).

It's really been a long time since he got roughed up like that.

Wonwoo can't even put together the number of scratches his nails did to Mingyu's back and the bruises and hickeys he received from Mingyu himself. Some are on really visible spots and explaining them to his subordinates will probably be a huge pain in the ass. He might revert back into wearing turtlenecks for a few weeks.  
Thing Wonwoo is proud of the most is the bruise around the corner of Mingyu's lips though. He bit them as he was being ravished and the raven needed a way to shut him up. He decided to kiss Wonwoo on the mouth because that was the most logical thing to do at that moment. But also the worst one. Mingyu was violent during their intercourse and Wonwoo's insides were burning under pressure. It was during their second round and the pain from oversensitivity was becoming unbearable. It hurt like hell, even more than before so when Wonwoo felt the softness of the older man's lips on his own, he instinctively bared his teeth and  _bit_  like an angry kitten. It only resulted in deeper thrusts from Mingyu's side, making Wonwoo choke out a strangled noise, soon muffled by the other's lips. This time he didn't want to get punished so he licked along the curve of the man's lips, tongue slipping in. It was easy but his victory didn't last for long as Mingyu took complete control over him. Strong hands caught Wonwoo by the ankles, spreading his legs so wide his pelvis cracked a sound. It provided Mingyu easier access which was horrifying because now he buried himself deep in him, filling his walls with the creamy liquid for the second time. As soon as the lips were gone, Wonwoo had cried out, tears falling down his reddened cheeks. His skin was flushed from the heat his body was producing but was still needy for  _more_. The man made him overly submissive that night, causing Wonwoo's head spin. Mingyu being inside him, an enemy he should've long killed and not moan over.

Their eyes meet for a brief second. Wonwoo is the one who quickly averts his gaze, hiding his red face in the soft pillow. He feels sore all over and pretty much worn out. How many rounds they've gone for last night? Wonwoo doesn't quite remember. His ass does, however. If he tries to stand up now he fears he might break into tears at how much it hurts. The pain still fades in comparison to Mingyu's satisfied grin, mocking Wonwoo in the most irritating way. So just to spite him, the younger sighs and prompts himself on the elbows, taking it slow, rising up into a sitting position.

During the painful procedure of gritting his teeth and forcing back tears, Wonwoo hears a noise behind him and the hands stroking his sides. The tender action takes the blond by surprise, his weak arms failing in supporting him and he almost falls back face on the bed if not for Mingyu's strong grip on his hips pulling him up against his firm and still very naked chest. It's too intimate, something lovers would do and Wonwoo has to remind himself that the man embracing him is his enemy, far from what you could call a lover.

"What are you doing?" The younger asks cautiously, trying to hold back a yelp as Mingyu's skillful fingers massage his backside.

"Easing the pain a little," is the simple answer.

Oh, really, now?

Wonwoo scoffs and pulls away from the touch. He doesn't need that from him. Although the warm and big hands feel soothing and nice, this isn't something Wonwoo expected from the other man. The affection is too intimate and inappropriate, considering their history. They're not on the same side, it's not right. They shouldn't be doing this at all.

"I've fulfilled my part of the deal, it's your turn now." Wonwoo looks up at Mingyu who is still seated behind him, his upper half exposed and unfortunately for his eyes, very attractive. The blond immediately averts his gaze and subtly shimmies away from the man. It's dangerous for him to be this close to him. He chooses to ignore the small sound of a whine from Mingyu when he gets far enough, nearly to the bed's edge.

Shortly after, the weight is gone as Mingyu stands up, the muscles on his back flexing when he stretches his long limbs. Not that Wonwoo is secretly admiring the view, no. It just happened to be in his peripheral vision.

"I keep my word." The older man says and turns to face him.

"When are we going to attack the group?" Wonwoo asks, trying to ignore the pain in his ass. Shit, he can still feel Mingyu's cum inside him.

"Preferably today. It's better to take them out now before they manage to distribute the weapons."

Wonwoo doesn't have a problem with that. He doesn't want to stay on this island longer than necessary, God knows what else could happen if he remains by the Government's dog side.

Just get the job done and then disappear as quickly as possible.

"Okay then. I should go change. I'm not wearing that dress just to have it dirty." Wonwoo exclaims and grabs for the panties and then the red dress. Mingyu stops him by getting a firm hold on his wrist, turning him around to face him. Wonwoo tries to squirm away because  _hello?_ , he's still very much naked and it's  _cold_.  
"What are you doing? I need to grab my things from Nayeon's place." He's close to snapping at the man but holds himself back. But Mingyu has such a strong grip on his wrist. It hurts.

And Wonwoo really needs to go  _now_.

It's too late and Nayeon might panic if he doesn't show up soon.

Mingyu shakes his head and pushes Wonwoo back on the bed.

"You can't go there. It's dangerous, especially with that woman around." He insists, ignoring the confused look on the younger's face. Before Wonwoo gets to protest, Mingyu quickly buttons up the dress shirt from yesterday and reaches out for the door.  
"I'll fetch the clothes for you. Don't leave this room. Just wait here." Mingyu's voice is dripping with authority. "I'll explain things later." He shuts down the question hanging on the younger's tongue.

Wonwoo fumes but lets him go. After he hears the lock click, he finally lets out a sigh and goes straight to the bathroom to take a long shower.

He can't help but think about Mingyu's sudden worry about Nayeon.

The neatly folded clothes put on the bed are a surprise for sure; Wonwoo has just finished showering and put on a bathrobe he's thankful for (he didn't know love hotels offered those) when he notices the attire. Clean underwear, pink lacey panties, a white shirt two sizes bigger and dungaree shorts. Definitely an outfit Momo has packed for him. But to think Mingyu did the work and personally chose the clothes, piece by piece- and what the hell is that straw hat doing here?

"I saw it in a shop on the way back and thought it'd go nicely with your outfit so I bought it." A voice replies.

It's Mingyu.

The man is quite annoying, sneaking up behind Wonwoo like that. Nothing he wouldn't expect from a murderer, anyway.

"Are you done yet? We should head out soon. I've just located the hideout." Mingyu's voice is low and husky, making the hair stand as the hot breath blows against his sensitive nape. Wonwoo jumps from the sudden proximity, the tall man pressing onto him from behind, big hands trailing over his shoulders, fingers playing with the soft fabric of the robe.

"I- I'll get to it." Wonwoo manages to answer and immediately shivers when he feels the only thing keeping his modesty slide down the slope of his shoulders and the press of something soft on his nape.

He stiffens when he hears Mingyu inhale sharply.

_Did he just scent him?_

"You should do it quickly before I lose control and fuck you again." He whispers against the sensitive skin. He gives the place a light kiss before he goes back into nuzzling the nape.

"Am I that irresistible?" Wonwoo snickers to hide the trembling of his body, caused by the weird behavior from the older man.

"Yes."

Well, the brutal honesty is sure unexpected.

Carefully, Wonwoo grabs both of Mingyu's hands and forces them off of his body. "I won't be able to fight if you put that thing inside me again." He says with a hiss, successfully freeing himself from those prying hands. Mingyu's lips form into something like a pout but no words of objection get out. The younger takes it as a sign to grab the clothes and heads back to the bathroom to dress himself up; he doesn't want to feel the heavy stare of Mingyu's eyes on him.

 

*****

 

They're currently walking through the dark of the mines, small torches hung on the walls lightening the path. The place is located on the outskirts of the town, closed off to the public so it's a good spot for such business. Wonwoo ponders why Seungcheol thought the hideout is a warehouse. Looks like someone sent him false information.

The only person that comes to mind is Nayeon. It's possible, more so when Mingyu told him the reason behind his concerns regarding the seemingly innocent woman.

_"The tattoo on the inner side of her wrist. The crushed heart. It's small but I've noticed it on her. That mark wear only the higher-ups in the Underworld. She's one of the heads behind the gun distribution."_

If it's true, then Wonwoo should warn his boss before anything bad could happen. Better finish it here quickly. He needs to head back soon.

It's when they turn around the corner where the light is coming in large that Wonwoo knows they've found the right place. It's full of weaponry, guns of all types being packed in the wooden boxes and the group of men handling the process. With their number, the two of them are at a disadvantage but considering one of them is not entirely human, it might work out.

Tugging at the sleeve of Mingyu's shirt, Wonwoo leans in to whisper in his ear.

"I know you want to but don't kill any of them. We're not here to murder people."

The growl Mingyu lets out makes him shiver.

_"Please."_

Pleading works, seeing as the man calms down and gives him a curt nod. Wonwoo lets go of the sleeve and crouches behind Mingyu's wide back, following him inside.

They've come into a silent agreement to split their roles; Wonwoo takes evidence while Mingyu handles the dirty work.

It's better that way; Wonwoo might face problems in the fight, considering how sore his muscles were left after the heated night with Mingyu. He's been limping on the way here, too. Fighting in such a state would be a hassle.

"Are you ready?" He hears the older man whisper and Wonwoo nods, fingers twitching on the camera button.

"Yeah."

No words are needed before Mingyu springs out of their hiding spot, surprising the men inside.

It goes down in a matter of seconds; no one stands a chance against the half-transformed beast playing with his prey like nothing.

Wonwoo admires the way Mingyu fights in that form, but only for a moment before he snaps back from his reverie and moves swiftly around the place like a shadow.

The men are armored, coming in groups with firm hands on their guns but their attempt at getting a bullet through the beast is futile; Mingyu dodges all of them, not a single scratch marring his beastly form.

Mingyu takes everyone out; one by one with precise moves, leaving unconscious bodies behind as he makes his way through. The place is cleared in no time, Wonwoo doesn't waste time and takes evidence before he destroys the wooden boxes with tools he's prepared beforehand. It's easy with Mingyu here; he's grateful but his ass still hurts.

The weapons are no longer available for further use, so he guesses his work will be finished soon.

Leaving Mingyu to handle the guys, Wonwoo turns his attention to the last stock of boxes ironically labeled as 'toys' and sighs. This is the last one he needs to get rid of. And then he's finished.

He's about to crush them when he feels a familiar sound click behind him. He spins around and is greeted by a sight of someone he would rather avoid. Not even a meter away, he watches Nayeon pointing a gun at him, dangerous and angry for someone who's been kind to people and to him before.

_So it's true._

"I could've sent the goods already but you just had to interfere, hm? You nosy little bitch." Nayeon clicks her tongue, pointing the gun at Wonwoo who doesn't dare to move an inch. He still can't believe it, how easy it was for her to deceive him. He should've checked her background first.

"Why are you doing this?" He asks even though he might know the reason.

Nayeon rolls her eyes, annoyed by the question. She answers, anyway.

"Money."

_Of course._

"Now, it's time to do the one thing I should've done when you first showed up at my place." She hisses, finger dancing around the trigger. "Don't worry, sweetie," her voice softens in a mocking manner, "I'll tell Seungcheol about your sudden death; how you got mixed in the fight with the dealers and one of the missing bullets hit you in the head. He'll mourn for you but I'm sure he'll be able to find a replacement," she snickers at her own words. "You're one of many, after all."

And then her finger on the trigger presses down.

Seconds away keep him from being shot and Wonwoo prepares for the impact by blocking his face with his arms covered in haki but- he doesn't feel the bullet reflect or hit any of the parts on his body. Slowly, he puts his guard down and looks up, only to find Mingyu pacifying the woman with a low growl. Nayeon is thrashing under the heavy weight pressing on her but is silenced by a hit on the back of her head.

"Did you- did you kill her?" Wonwoo manages to ask between breaths, brows furrowed. He told him not to kill anyone.

"I would, under other circumstances," Mingyu says calmly but his face looks completely disappointed. "But don't worry, I just knocked her out like her underlings."

It's nice to see a Government official stay true to his words, though that still doesn't change Wonwoo's opinion on the World Government and the handsome beast here. Mingyu might've shown a bit of his good side to him but he's still a murderer. So yeah, Wonwoo has no reason to hesitate in killing him for real when they cross paths again.

"Do you have enough evidence for your boss?" Mingyu asks him after successfully dragging Nayeon away to tie her up to the rest of the guys.

Wonwoo checks the photos in his camera and nods. "Yes. We should wrap it up before the police get here."

Mingyu is quick to respond with a soft hum and brushes the dirt off of his pants before taking place beside the younger boy.

It's amazing how not a single droplet of blood managed to stain his suit.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask though it might sound stupid but-" Wonwoo clears his throat and looks up from his camera at the man. "Are you an alpha?"

Mingyu cocks an eyebrow and chuckles. "Why, because my type is a werewolf?"

Wonwoo goes red in the face from the light-hearted joke. He huffs and turns away. "Forget I asked."

"Oh, no need. I indeed am an alpha. It's not common but it can happen to some fruit users. Zoan types, specifically."

"So that's why you scented me back there." Wonwoo looks at him to confirm his suspicion.

"Yes."

"Why did you do that though? I'm not your mate."

Mingyu smiles but it's hidden by the darkness surrounding them.

"I just felt like it."

Which, in other words means:  _you smell so fucking good._

Wonwoo doesn't respond to that.

They leave the place with a bunch of completely destroyed boxes full of unusable guns and the like. The distribution was successfully stopped.

Finally, Wonwoo can head back and report to Seungcheol now.

 

*****

 

They're back at the port, waiting for the ship. It's time for them to part ways and go back to being enemies.

"Are you seriously not going to arrest me or something?" Wonwoo asks cautiously and takes a step back.

Mingyu grins. "Why should I? I'm on a vacation, remember?"

The blond raises a brow but doesn't push it further. He nods instead. At least he'll get out of there without the Marines chasing after his ass. Dealing with the gun dealers has worn him out too much. Nayeon's betrayal hit him worse than anything else, though. But his mission has succeeded in the end and that's important.

"By the way, you should take a shower again before you report to your boss." Mingyu advises.

Wonwoo looks genuinely confused. "Why?"

"That obnoxious red-head from your team?"

There's only one person whose hair is red and can be considered 'obnoxious'.

Wonwoo sighs.

"Oh, Soonyoung? What about him?"

"He's an alpha, too," Mingyu explains with disdain on his face. "He might freak out if he scents someone like me on you. Alphas are very territorial. Better wash my mark off before things end up badly for you."

Wonwoo's face turns pale. He never thought about that possibility. Sure, Soonyoung is a fruit user, too but it just failed to cross his mind he could be actually an alpha. The guy doesn't act like it.

Adjusting the straw hat on his head, Wonwoo nods, still processing the fact of having a freaking alpha in his team. He sees Mingyu step forward then, closing the distance between them but Wonwoo doesn't move from his spot. He stares the man down, waiting for nothing in particular. He gets a surprise in the form of soft lips pressed against his own as Mingyu, totally uncharacteristically for him, kisses Wonwoo on the mouth, savoring the taste from his lip gloss. It's cherry-scented, Momo's favorite. Rather than the strange behavior of the man, it's more surprising that Wonwoo actually kisses back if for a brief moment before he hears a ship reach the port.

He pulls away, breathless and blushing, Mingyu licking his lips like he's just finished a delicious meal and it's enough to deepen the redness on Wonwoo's cheeks.

People's giggles reach to him and he tries not to blush any harder.

 _They must think we're a couple,_  Wonwoo cringes at the thought but quickly dismisses it.

"Thanks for the help," he says as he looks the man in the eyes, and then bows down as a sign of gratitude.

"Likewise," is a curt response from Mingyu. There's a hint of a smile tugging at his lips and Wonwoo finds it endearing. Just a little.

"Just to be clear- you might've helped me but it doesn't mean I won't try to kill you the next time." He warns the man with a pointing finger.

Despite the threat, Mingyu takes it with a nod.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. If the sex turns out amazing like last night."

It's funny how he thinks Wonwoo would lay with him again.

He scoffs at that.

"Dream on, asshole." Sticking his tongue out in a childish manner, Wonwoo doesn't wait any longer and makes his way to board the ship. He doesn't turn around, partially so that the man doesn't see his embarrassingly red face.

A smile tugs on Mingyu's lips.

He can't wait to play with the pretty boy again.

 


End file.
